


Do Unto Others

by SolitaryViolence



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and am just really sad, i wrote this on a whim at 1 am, sir this is my emotional support otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryViolence/pseuds/SolitaryViolence
Summary: How many declarations of love, do you think, would it have taken to get him to stay?
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Do Unto Others

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my nephew recently, and this is the first thing I've written since. Sorry if it's a tad miserable...

How many declarations of love, do you think, would it have taken to get him to stay? Countless times had he apprised him of just how much he _adored_ him, and, foolishly, he had wholeheartedly believed that it was all requited. When his beloved left without so much as a single farewell, however, he realised that he could not have been any more wrong.

After his lover left, countless nights he spent in ceaseless agony, bereft and beyond hope, his hearts bleeding. Until those emotions passed, leaving him with naught but pure, unbridled rage.

_Alright then, Theta. Do unto others._


End file.
